Battle Force 5 Season 3, Rise of the Trules
by wolfe13
Summary: The war with the reds is over, and all is well for our team. Or is it? Weird things are happening in the Battle Zones, and no one, not even Tezz, knows what's wrong. Will a new member of the team answer the question? Or will she just cause more trouble? Full summary inside! Main character is an OC. This is an OC/Tezz fic!


**Hi everyone! Wolfe13 here with a little information on this story. First off, I decided that since there hadn't been any info on a new Battle Force 5 season, I'd write my**** own. So here's what you need to know!**

**Summary: The war with the reds is over, and all is well for our team. Or is it? Weird things are happening in the Battle Zones, and no one, not even Tezz, knows what's wrong. Will a new member of the team answer the question? Or will she just cause more trouble? The only thing that is sure is that Kayla Pine is going to turn a certain Russian's world upside down. (Rated due to language, just fyi)**

**Pairings: Tezz/OC (like I already said), Agura/Stanford (man I love those two) and maybe a few others I'll throw together. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you weren't expecting this, but I don't own Hot Wheels or their shows/characters. All I own are the OCs and the plot of this story. **

**Other: For Kayla's car, I know the weapons are pretty much exactly like the light cycles from Tron, but it was so cool I had to use it. And if you've never seen Tron, you don't have to worry!**

**As a last kind of warning, this story is going to be twisted to how _I _want the show to be, so bare with me, and if another season is made by Cartoon Network (god I hope so) my story will not reflect the new season. And this _is _a ****romance story. Remember that. Al****so, please leave a comment/review how you feel about this story. I love hearing opinions! **

* * *

**Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 Season 3**

**Episode 1: Enter the Light, Part 1**

* * *

Handler's Corner. If you were looking to move to a place full of adventure, excitement, and lively people... Don't look for houses there. To most residents, the place was an old, small, near empty town. But, if for some crazy reason, you decided to look into living at Handler's Corner, you'd probably go walk around to see the sights. And while walking you may run into a few residents. And when you run into them, maybe you'd ask them some questions about the town. Like, "what's the best thing here?" Depending on whom you ask, your answer may be things like "the desert view" or "Zeke's pie." Regardless who you ask, the likelihood of the answer being "that big warehouse near the Salt Flats" was pretty small. But, let's say you decide to go see these Salt Flats and you come across a large building in the middle of nowhere. Curious, you may walk up and ring the door bell. You'd have to wait awhile but someone would come and answer. It might be a tall, thin blond man with a leader like demeanor. Or an African American woman with dark hair and a ready smile. Or a British red head that acted very important. Or two men with very different heights who seemed close to each other. Perhaps an Asian man with something tied around his head. Or a muscular guy with pale blonde hair that calls you "dude". Or, very rarely, it may be a Russian with hair that was black except for his bangs, which were silver. No matter who answered the door for you, they'd all say basically the same thing: they'd answer your questions but never invite you inside. And when you left you'd never think of the place again.

Yes, Handler's Corner wasn't interesting... Unless you knew where to look.

* * *

"Vert, come and look at this," a distinct Russian voice called out. Vert Wheeler, blond leader of Battle Force 5 and member of the Council of the 5, looked over at the source of the voice. Vert had decided to spend his free time that he had that day in the Hub working on the Saber.

"What is it, Tezz?" Vert asked, walking over. Tezz Voltivo, the Russian genius, looked up from his work. His normally grim expression was even... grimmer than normal.

"Look at these readings coming from one of the battle zones," Tezz instructed, gesturing to the readings on the projected screen. Vert looked at them thoughtfully.

"Uh... What am I looking at?" Vert asked looking mildly embarrassed. Tezz sighed, shaking his head.

"Look there," he told Vert, pointing to a graph on one of the projections. It was a bar graph, the numbers and bar lengths always changing.

"... Ok I'm looking but not seeing. It always looks like that."

"No," Tezz insisted, "it doesn't. The frequency coming from this zone is different than usual."

"Frequency?" asked a British voice from behind the pair. The two men turned to see Stanford, Spinner, and Sherman walking over to them. It had been Stanford who spoke.

"Yeah. Each Battle Zone gives off its own frequency, like a personal fingerprint," Sherman explained. Tezz nodded vaguely.

"Indeed, except when the frequencies change, it usually means something is very wrong," Tezz grunted, glaring at the screen again.

"Should we be concerned?" asked Vert, putting his hand on the Russians shoulder.

"I'll run some tests and see what comes up," Tezz responded, looking through the data.

"So you mean you don't know?" asked Spinner smugly.

"I _mean_ I'll run some tests," Tezz growled, turning to glare at the shorter Cortez brother.

"Alright everyone. Let's leave Tezz alone to work," Vert said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Finally," Tezz muttered as his teammates wandered out of the room. He stared at the data, willing an answer to come to him. Tezz hated being stumped. He was supposed to be a genius, to have all the answers. That's what his team expected from him. That's why they wanted him, why they kept him around. And now he wasn't fulfilling that job and it was bothering the hell out of him. With another grumpy sigh, Tezz looked through the data again.

**~Elsewhere~**

"That was Animal by Neon Trees, listeners! Up next we have the hit Shake it Out by Florence + the Machine!" the radio announcer said cheerfully, his voice a little fuzzy over the radio. A black convertible, its top pushed back, raced across the open sand. The driver was a young woman with black hair and sunglasses. She had one arm hung out the window. She giggled, thrilled by the feeling of the hot wind blowing through her hair. She wasn't sure how fast she was going, maybe pushing 70 mph, but she didn't feel out of control. She'd learned to drive in secret at the age of nine and had loved it ever since. The woman wasn't sure where she was exactly, nor did she care. She had heard that there was a small town coming up by the name of Handler's Corner. Even if the town didn't exist, she wasn't too worried. The car was filled with food, water, clothes. Everything she'd need if she got lost or stranded. She even kept a container of gas hidden in the back. Among her camping equipment lay some other odd items. A telescope, sketch pad, books, and a bow and quiver.

"It's so beautiful here!" the woman laughed to herself as she stared at the large open desert and the maroon rock formations in the distance. The woman drove for another half hour until she saw some small buildings on the horizon.

It wasn't long before the sand led to a rock road, which eventually led to pavement. For the first time in two days, the convertible's tires hit asphalt. A worn down sign read "Welcome to Handler's Corner".

"What do you know? It's a real place," the woman murmured to herself as she drove slowly down the road. Some residents looked up at her, stared at the nice car she was driving, stared at her, then returned to what they were doing. The woman was used to this by now and thought nothing of it. She drove around a while until she found the local gas station. She pulled up and hopped out of her car, not bothering to open the door. She was used to the older gas stations by now, and quickly put in some money. As she stood there, an old man hobbled out of the store nearby and walked up to her.

"You're new here." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't unfriendly either. The woman turned and smiled at him.

"Yes I am. I'll be here a day or two, then I'll be on my way again," she promised. The old man nodded, and then turned and returned to the store. The woman watched him go, then turned and stared out across the desert. "I cannot _wait_ to go driving on that."

**~Back at the Hub~**

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _Tezz jumped in surprise at the sharp beeps. He stood and quickly pulled up the reason for the alarm. "That isn't good," Tezz muttered as his team ran in.

"Tezz! What's going on?!" Vert demanded. The Russian turned to look at his team.

"There's a robot... On Earth."

"...Huh?" Vert asked, blinking.

"There's a robot, from the Multiverse, on Earth. From the zone giving off the odd frequencies to be exact," Tezz repeated, waiting for the news to sink in. There was a moment of stunned silence, then many voices were speaking at once.

"What?!"

"How'd it get here?"

"Where is it?!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Vert yelled, making himself be heard over the other voices. Silence fell over the team. "Tezz, is the robot on the Salt Flats?"

"Yes Captain. It's just sitting there," Tezz explained, looking nervous. Vert nodded slowly.

"Alright everyone, suit up!" Vert yelled.

**~On the Salt Flats~**

The entire team pulled up to the coordinates Tezz had given them. True to his word, a futuristic car was sitting on the Salt Flats, unmoving. The driver stood next to the car. It was indeed a robot: dull grey body, about 6'3, an expressionless face, and a circuit board on its chest. Its eyes were glued on Vert's car, staring him down.

"Surround him," Vert commanded. The team obeyed and the robot was instantly surrounded. If this bothered the thing, it didn't let on. It continued to stare at Vert, its eyes unreadable. Vert slowly got out of the Saber and glared at the robot.

"You need to leave. Now," the blonde said, his voice hard. The robot was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Inquiry: Is this the planet 'Earth'?" the robot asked. Its voice held no emotion, like an automated recording.

"Where you are doesn't matter. What matters is that if you do not leave now, we'll have to make you," growled Vert. Battle Force 5 shifted anxiously, awaiting orders. Zoom leaned forward on the Chopper.

"How do you think it got here?" Zoom whispered. His voice was soft, but the robot instantly turned its electric eyes to him, causing Zoom to yelp in surprise.

"Pending answer to inquiry: 'How do you think it got here?' Selected answer: Through a storm shock," the robot responded, staring intently at Zoom.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Zoom muttered nervously. The robot turned to Vert again.

"Attempting to repeat inquiry: Is this the planet 'Earth'?" the robot tried again. Vert's eyes narrowed.

"If I answer, can I ask you a question?" Vert asked slowly.

"Answer: Yes."

"Ok... This is Earth. Now my turn. Why are you here?"

"Answer: To dispose of the threat known as 'Battle Force 5'." This got quite a reaction. Stanford's weapons were immediately trained on the robot and Tezz placed his finger on the button that fired his electromagnetic weapon. Agura, Spinner, Sherman, AJ, and Zoom leaned forwards, ready for an attack. Only Vert remained calm, or at least seemingly.

"I'm sorry but that isn't happening," the blond said confidently.

"The statement 'but that isn't happening' does not match data in Memory Port 4."

"Why is that?" Vert asked, still confident.

"Answer: I am programmed with knowledge of the fighting styles of all members of Battle Force 5. Further explanation: I am also programmed with ability to counteract fighting styles of all members of Battle Force 5," the robot said, as if it was obvious.

"We'll see about that," Vert responded. He hoped back into the Saber. "Battle Force 5, take him out!"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Woo hoo!" the woman with black hair laughed. The black convertible shot across the open area, sending the sand flying in every direction. The woman had been driving for almost twenty minutes now and she'd gotten pretty far away from the town. She had been following a simple paved road (sort of), but she had grown bored of that quickly. She left it and started driving around the desert, sightseeing. Then she had spotted the cliff. The vast flat land allowed her to see for miles ahead, so it was hard to miss. About two hundred yards in front of her lay a large, steep over hang. She could see a winding road that led downwards, but she wanted to stop on the edge to see the view.

The woman had turned down the cars radio to enjoy the scenery without distraction and the convertible didn't make too much noise. If it wasn't for all those factors, the woman probably wouldn't have heard the crash.

It sounded like an explosion. Like a car hitting a brick wall. It was so sudden the woman jumped and the car swerved slightly. Quickly regaining control the woman slowed the car to a stop and cut the engine, listening. For a moment she was sure she had just imagined it.

_Bang! _The woman jumped again as the noise echoed across the desert a second time. Not wasting a second, she jumped back into her car and shot to the cliff edge. Whatever was going on wasn't good and someone could need her help. She pulled up to the cliff edge and gaped at the sight before her.

It looked like a car show gone wrong.

Eight cars were on the flat in front of her but only two seemed to be working. The woman stared down in horror at the carnage. Vehicles of different styles and colors were smashed to near pieces. A yellowish motorcycle was on its side, a small shape (assumedly its rider) lay next to it. Green, blue, purple, and brown cars were all lying in piles of wreckage.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. But her attention was drawn to the cars that were still moving. One was bright scarlet and badly beaten. The other was silver and looked unharmed. As she watched, the silver car chased the scarlet one around a bit before slamming into it violently. The scarlet car went flying forwards, rolling over itself a few times before stopping. The woman stared at it, willing it to move with all her heart, to show sign of life from the driver. It didn't. The silver car sat stationary for a moment, then turned to face the smashed cars. The closest broken car was the brown one. The silver car started backing up. The woman knew what would happen next. She'd watched demolition derbies before. The silver car was backing up to ram the brown car. By the looks of it, the brown car wouldn't survive the crash.

"Stop!" she screamed down at the silver car even though she knew she couldn't be heard. The woman had to do something to stop the silver car. But what? With a _vroom _the silver car shot towards the brown one. Then many things happened at once.

Right before the grey car hit the brown one, the scarlet car seemed to appear out of nowhere. It placed itself right in harm's way and was crashed into, head on, with all the speed and velocity of the silver one. The ruby car flew over the top of the brown one, flipping over in midair. The sound of the crimson car smashing into the sand was heartbreaking.

That was the final straw. The woman jumped into her convertible and slammed her foot on the gas. It shot towards the winding road that led downwards. She would stop that silver car from hurting anything else if it was the last thing she did in honor of the red car and its heroic driver. Anyone who was willing to sacrifice themselves for another deserved to be helped. As she drove, the silver car began backing up again to no doubt ram the brown car. It would be close. As the black convertible hit flat ground, the woman floored the pedal, aiming for the spot right in front of the brown car.

Time seemed to slow down. The silver car was about ten feet away from its target when they collided. The woman drove her car right into the front of silver one, sending them both shooting sideways. The impact was dizzying and sickening. The woman's head was slammed into the head rest as the car spun widely. Her shoulder smacked into the side of the car as the convertible finally stopped spinning. The woman blinked a few times to clear her vision which had grown hazy and blurred. She found herself facing the silver car and its driver. The driver, which she was pretty sure was a robot, stared at her with a look of almost bemusement.

"Scanning new lifeform," it said impassively. The woman stared at it as she tried to focus on breathing, which had become a problem. "Error: No information on new lifeform." The woman opened her car door and stood up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to scan people without permission?" she asked sarcastically. The robot stared at her thoughtfully.

"Inquiry: Why have you interfered?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me for considering killing people wrong," the woman said easily.

"Inquiry: Will you continue to interfere?"

"I will until you leave these people alone."

"Warning: I am programmed to dispose of all distractions or complications."

"Haven't you ever heard of talking out your problems?" the woman asked, cocking her head.

"Answer to inquiry: No."

"Do you always have to do that?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the robot.

"Inquiry: Do what?"

"That! Put inquiry or answer or warning in front of every sentence!" the woman cried.

"Answer: Yes." The robot sounded almost snide.

"Fair enough. Now this is your last chance. Leave now or you'll have to deal with me," the woman growled quietly, all amusement leaving her face.

"Warning: Unable to deny programming 'dispose of Battle Force 5'. Inquiry: What is your name? Explanation for inquiry: I wish to put it in my data banks. I collect the names of all I kill."

"Then put the name Kayla Pine in your records as the one girl you just couldn't beat," the woman, Kayla, said.

"Imputing data. Impute complete. Prepare yourself, Kayla Pine."

Kayla sat back down in the convertible and placed her hands on the wheel. "Let's do this." Kayla put the convertible into reverse, waiting.

_Vroom! _The sound of the engine was what she had been waiting for. The robot and his car shot at her like a snake. Kayla slammed her foot down and sent the convertible shooting backwards. Kayla than cranked the wheel as hard as she could so the car turned sharply until it was facing the right direction. Kayla put the black car in drive and pushed the gas pedal to the floor again. The wind whipped her as the car accelerated sharply. In her rear view mirror Kayla could see the silver car hot on her trail. The rational part of her knew she should be scared, but it was just too exciting.

"Try and keep up!" Kayla called over her shoulder. The robot's car was slowly closing the distance between them, but that was what Kayla was hoping for. Right before the two cars made contact, Kayla twisted the wheel to the left. The convertible spun a complete 180° before stopping. The silver car shot right past her and Kayla used those precious few seconds to go flying in the opposite direction. Kayla glanced in her rear view mirror, expecting to find the silver car on her tail again. It wasn't.

"What in the world...?" Kayla muttered as she turned the wheel. The car circled again and faced the direction in which the robot had gone flying. The silver car sat unmoving about twenty feet away. Kayla could hear the robot muttering to itself.

"Error: Fighting techniques of lifeform 'Kayla Pine' do not match any techniques on file. No information on how to combat Kayla Pine's fighting style is found in data banks." Kayla blinked at the robot, completely bewildered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kayla demanded. The robot looked at her.

"Answer: I am only programmed with the ability to counteract the fighting styles of Battle Force 5. Nothing in my programming is able to adapt to new techniques."

"I get it!" Kayla exclaimed triumphantly. "You only know how to predict and respond to those guys moves," Kayla guessed, gesturing to the wreckage of cars.

"Your statement is true," the robot confirmed.

"Well then, I think I may actually win this."

The next ten minutes went on like this. Kayla would drive in a straight line and the robot would follow. At the last second she would perform a random spin or turn and the robot would be unable to react. Kayla would then use that time of confusion to smash into the robot's car. The silver car was badly beaten up by now, and the robot's head was sparking slightly.

"Time to end this," Kayla decided. She looked around the area, trying to think of something. That's when Kayla remembered the cliff. She almost decided against the idea because the cliff was dangerously close to where the brown car was, and Kayla was hesitant to let the robot anywhere near the injured drivers. But she knew she had no choice.

Kayla started driving towards the cliff wall. The robot followed the way it had every time before. Kayla headed straight at the rock wall, waiting for the last possible second. "Adios feo," Kayla said cheerfully as she spun the wheel. Her convertible pitched slightly as it turned away from the wall and made a tight circle. The black car finished the circle just in time to see the robot smash into the rock.

**_Boom! _**The fiery explosion sent the convertible spinning backwards. Kayla's head smacked the side of the car as she was whipped around. When she finally could open her eyes, she stared at the wreckage.

The car, or what was left of it, was on fire. Black smoke floated upwards from the crash. Kayla slowly got out of her car and looked at the remnants of the silver car. Kayla was about to take a step towards the rubble when a large piece of metal started to move.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Kayla groaned as the robot dragged itself from the smoldering remains of its car. The robot was badly burned and dented. One arm was completely flat and one leg was facing the wrong direction. But the robot started hobbling towards her like a zombie anyway.

"M-m-m-must kill. E-e-error. Ma-major damage. Must kill must ki-kill," the robot repeated as it stumbled towards Kayla.

"That's it," Kayla snarled. She picked up the bow and quiver from the back of the convertible. She knocked an arrow and pulled back. The robot was about five feet away now, its once glowing eyes dull. "This is for messing with Kayla Pine." _Snap! _Kayla released the arrow. It buried itself in the robots forehead with so much force the arrow head appeared on the other side of the head. The robot stood still for a moment then started turning red.

"Oh god," Kayla yelped. She dove to the ground as far away from the oncoming explosion as possible. She turned her head to stare at it, knowing she wasn't far enough away. The robot was completely scarlet now and steaming. All of a sudden, a pale blue electric light appeared around the robot. The light somehow sent to robot flying off into the distance so the robot exploded midair. Kayla spun around to try and find the source of her electric savior.

She found herself staring into the eyes of a startling handsome man who was leaning heavily against the brown car. He face was black with burns and he was bleeding from several areas, but Kayla could tell he was attractive. Black hair with silver in the bangs, confident eyes. His right arm was raised and on it was a metal glove that was glowing with the same light.

"That was close," the man said. His voice was Russian and weary, but still somehow strong.

"Y-yeah, it was," Kayla agreed while staring at him.

"I'm Tezz."

"K-Kayla," she stammered slightly. Was he going to attack her too?

"You taking on that robot alone was foolish," Tezz told her.

"Well gee, thanks. Remind me never to save your ungrateful ass again," Kayla snapped, recovering from her surprise.

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate it," Tezz told her. He looked perplexed, as if he didn't entirely get why she was suddenly mad at him.

"You didn't say thank you either," Kayla pointed out.

"Fair point." Tezz looked at carnage of his teammates cars. At least, Kayla assumed they were his teammates. "We better make sure everyone else is alright."

END OF EPISODE 1!

* * *

**Well its finally done. Complete. I'll set out on writing the next episode tomorrow. What will be in our next episode? Kayla meets the rest of the team, among other things! Wait and find out!**

**Now I'm getting some sleep! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~wolfe13**


End file.
